El, mi madre y yo
by Paulyta
Summary: Para variar Rukawa está enamorado de Hanamichi. Pero tiene a una rival y lo peor de todo, no es nada menos que su propia madre... Historia dedicada...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia va dedicada a Khira, porque mientras leía una de sus historias, se me ocurrió esta nueva forma de torturar a nuestro "querido y amado" Rukawa (y menos mal que es así, o si no…), estando demás decir que es una excelente escritora. **

**Sé que este fic sería más creíble que fuera al revés, pero creo que esa es la gracia... Que el chico de mayores rechazos de toda Kanagawa, se ligara a la madre de su peor enemigo, consiguiendo también que Hanamichi vaya madurando poco a poco a lo largo del fic. **

**Por lo demás, no creo que sea un fic largo, como máximo diez capítulos más este prólogo, y por las actualizaciones, serían los fin de semanas…Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**PROLOGO **

No puedo dormir… y si eso lo supieran no lo creerían jamás, como tampoco que los estoy oyendo como gimen. Deben estar muertos de la risa porque están pensando que yo estoy en mi séptimo sueño…

Pero están equivocados, ninguno de los dos sabe que las lágrimas se me están cayendo solas de la rabia y la vergüenza de la forma en que están haciendo el amor: las dos personas, la que más odio y la que más amo en esta vida, están llegando al clímax y yo estoy aquí mordiéndome los labios de la pura impotencia.

De sólo imaginármelos me dan asco… Ver en mi mente como le lame los senos mientras que ella después juguetea con su miembro y se lo chupa, me llega a dar náuseas. Y lo peor de todo, la culpo a ella¡sí, tiene toda la culpa, puesto que podría ser su hijo, él tiene la misma edad que yo. Él es todavía un adolescente inocente y que no tiene experiencia; no sé cómo ella no puede ver que está desvirginando a un chico de diecisiete años, que son exactamente, veinte menos que ella…

Han comenzado con los arrumacos y todavía no entiendo qué es lo que ella le vio a él. No es que sea alguien malo, tal vez un poco torpe y engreído, pero para mí es el ser más excitante que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, ella es tan sofisticada, tan delicada, tan distinta a él, que me desconcierta que estén juntos en este preciso momento, compartiendo la misma cama… Ya no puedo fingir más, y aunque ellos no me oigan, empiezo a sollozar debajo de mis sábanas; mi cabeza está en mis rodillas esperando despertar de esta pesadilla. Eso debe ser… sólo una pesadilla… Casi al instante, siento que el dolor cala demasiado a mi alma para que sea un sueño. Y vuelvo a chocar con la terrible realidad, siendo que además escucho un ronquido que me indica que él ya se ha quedado dormido; y no sé si ella lo está aún.

Si me preguntan, no tengo la más mínima idea cómo lo veré mañana al desayuno, creo que lo mejor para los tres sea que me quede acostado todo el día, total no levantaré sospecha alguna; lo que sí lo haría mi cara al verlos "cariñosos"… ¿Es qué acaso no piensan en mí?… No, si no, ella ya se hubiese dado cuenta lo que yo siento por él; y éste es tan torpe, que no se daría cuenta aunque viera que mi boca estuviera a menos de tres centímetros deseosa de tomar la suya hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Ahora estoy recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo y pienso que me amaneceré toda la noche tratando de pensar la manera de aceptar su relación y eso de la diferencia de edad, es lo que menos me interesa en este minuto. Lo más terrible de todo es que tengo a mi rival en mi propia casa, con el amor de mi vida metido en su cama y yo sin poder decir una palabra acerca de que estoy completamente enamorado de mi, tal vez, ahora padrastro… Hanamichi Sakuragi.

**

* * *

****Una cosa más… Alguien me podría decir cómo cresta publicar en amor yaoi, porque he tratado de publicar tres veces coincidencias y no sale el texto (y eso que ya mandé el mail para que me habilitaran). Por favor, si alguien sabe que me avise… REVIEWS sobre la historia también! ****Un besito y cuídense mucho… Paulyta…**


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

Todo empezó un lunes, uno de esos días en que tú tienes la idea fija en que van a ser igual que todos los demás… nunca he lamentado tanto por alguna equivocación que haya cometido, hasta llegar a ese fatídico día.

Me levanté con el mismo desgano de siempre, mi primera pregunta de la mañana era por qué tiene todo el mundo la maldita manía de que deben comenzar las jornadas a las ocho y media de la mañana, si siempre terminan acostándose después de medianoche.

Es un total misterio, sobre todo para Hotaru Rukawa, a la que yo, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, hago llamar comúnmente "mamá". Ni siquiera el fundamento de que esa mujer me haya dado la vida, es suficiente peso para mí para llamarla de ese modo…

Si me preguntan cómo es, casi podría decirles que no tengo la más mínima idea. Lo único que sí puedo decirles con certeza es que su mayor defecto es que le tiene pánico a envejecer, y esa es otra razón por la que la odio…

…Se avergüenza de mí.

Nunca me ha presentado a uno de sus tantos novios como su hijo sino como su hermano menor; jamás ha dicho que tiene casi treinta y ocho años, sino sólo treinta, y he sido testigo para ver cómo se cuida para aparentar tener esa edad.

Irónicamente, hasta los doce, sólo me cuidaron las niñeras; de ahí, sólo he dependido de mí mismo para salir adelante.

Creo que la ven con más frecuencia sus amantes que su propio hijo. Nunca he llegado a entender cuáles fueron sus razones por las que quisiera que me quedara a su lado; al menos con papá, podría acompañarme y conocer más a fondo a mis medios hermanos; que lo prefiero mil veces que sentirme sumergido en esta soledad y que ella se burle, diciéndome que mi mejor amigo, no es nada menos que un "tonto balón naranjo".

¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que a pesar de todo, es la mujer más atractiva que he conocido en toda mi vida. No es por decirme hermoso, a mí esas cosas me importan un soberano pepino, pero la única diferenciaentre Hotaru y yo es su cabello castaño claro; que lo tiene largo, puesto que dice que sólo las mujeres mayores no se dejan crecer el cabello.

También tiene un precioso cuerpo, bastante perfecto, toda chica de mi edad se lo envidiaría. No la quiero, pero juro que me dolió, cuando la oí decir que no quería tener más hijos porque dañaría su cuerpo, ignorando que hay montones de mujeres que darían lo que no tienen por tener uno… A veces no sé en qué planeta vive…

Les cuento que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía diez años y siempre le eché la culpa a mi padre, puesto que fue él quien terminó con la relación y también, por un tiempo, lo odié. Aunque, con los años, he logrado entenderlo, que teniendo a una mujer con tantas infidelidades e exigencias, puede aburrir a cualquier tipo de hombre. Espero que algún día me perdone por ese error.

Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor ¡qué estupidez digo! Si no me hubiera quedado en Kanagawa, jamás lo hubiese conocido… él es la única razón por la cual vale la pena levantarse antes de las siete de la mañana; como también recuerdo que él es la única razón por la que soporto esta porquería de vida que llevo…

* * *

Después de esta reflexión matutina, me levanté para ver si estaba Hotaru. Y para mi sorpresa, es primera vez en el mes, que está en su casa a las siete y media de la madrugada. 

- Hola Kaede ¿cómo estás? – me saludó alegremente, la muy cínica, como si le preocupara.

- Bien – le contesté ¿qué otra cosa más podía decirle?

- Me alegro mucho – me respondió con una sonrisa, pero lo que agrega me deja atónito – porque hoy te haré una visita al gimnasio de Shohoku, para ver como entrenas.

En ese momento, me empecé a dar cuenta que ese día no sería como los otros…

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté, eso sí que me sacó de mi indiferencia. No sabía si echarme a reír o darle un puñetazo.

Nunca en los diecisiete años de vida que tengo, le interesó verme en un partido y tampoco le agradaba que tuviera ese "hobbie" ¿Ahora por qué le interesaría verme en un mísero entrenamiento?

Por lo tanto, ni siquiera le creí, así quepasé de largo.

- ¿A qué hora terminas? – me preguntó.

- A las siete – le respondí con incredulidad.

- Ahí estaré – me contestó feliz de la vida.

- ¿Y a qué irás? – le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

- A verte ¿para qué otra cosa podría ser? – me contestó como si fuera la madre más abnegada del mundo y me aguanté las ganas de contestarle las cien razones posibles por las cuales podría ir a la preparatoria de Shohoku, entre ellas, mi profesor de biología, que hasta el día de hoy me pregunta por "mi hermana".

Ahora sí que encontré extraño todo esto, pero si sigo pensando, llegaré tarde a la preparatoria.

En mi bicicleta, no pude quedarme dormido, el sólo pensar que Hotaru iría a verme ya me parecía de lo más incongruente.

Y tengo que aclarar, al contrario de lo que todos piensan, que rara vez me quedo dormido en la bicicleta ¡En serio, no se rían! Aparento que me quedo dormido, si no, explíquense ustedes cuál es la razón por la que yo atropello todo los días "_casualmente" _a la misma persona.

Él es el único lo suficientemente torpe para no darse cuenta de ello y me alegro por eso.

Es inocente… sinceramente, es lo que más amo de Hanamichi…

Parezco un desgraciado al decir que lo hago siempre, pero tengo un motivo para justificarme, es una de las pocas veces por las que yo puedo comunicarme con él; prefiero que me trate con odio a que no me dirija la palabra nunca.

Eso me hace sentir que estoy presente, de algún modo, en sus pensamientos.

Así que, como todos los días, lo atropellé… pero…

- Oye zorrito, fíjate por donde andas, deberías tener más cuidado, podría pasarte algo– me lo dijo con un tono suave, no estaba alterado para nada.

Sin mirarle, abrí los ojos ¿se preocupó por mí ¿cómo? Bueno, eso no es importante, sólo de saber que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo, mi corazón latió a mil.

Y, esta vez, de puro distraído, choqué con un poste.

Después, con algunos moretones, me fui a mi salón y los profesores se maravillaron que estuviera en clases despierto; esos tipos deben estar locos si opinan que al fin senté cabeza, tengo cosas más importantes en que (o mejor dicho), en quien pensar.

Su actitud me había sorprendido, pero no significa que me haya disgustado. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan de buenas conmigo. Llegué a la conclusión que tal vez se le declaró a esa niñita, que no supe que existía hasta que él le prestó atención, lo más probable es que ésta le dijo que sí y ya eran novios.

...Soy una persona realista, estaba feliz por lo que había pasado esta mañana, pero no me había hecho ilusiones de ningún tipo...

A la hora del descanso, me di cuenta que esa tonta me miraba como una babosa, no me explico aún que le habrá encontrado, sin embargo, me imagino que debe tener la pura cara de mosca muerta.

Al final, resolví no pensar entonterías, me dejaría llevar por la alegría interna que volvía a mi cuerpo.

Aunque duró poco. Si no era eso ¿entonces?

La hora del entrenamiento, fue la más amena que había tenido desde que entré a la preparatoria, Hanamichi hasta me felicitó por mis jugadas. Hasta podría contarles que fue él quien se ofreció para que jugáramos en el mismo equipo... y yo, más derretido que una chiquilla de secundaria. Estos son los momentos en que entiendo lo que deben sentir mis admiradoras, pero no me malinterpreten, jamás me pondría una de esas falditas ni lo animaría con pompones.

Pero compréndame, estaba tan dulce conmigo, que por primera vez desde que lo conozco, decidí que iba a declararle mis sentimientos. Lo haría al final del entrenamiento.

Déjenme decirles que la práctica se me estaba haciendo eterna, lo único que quería era tomar a mi pelirrojo y hacerlo mío hasta que ya no tuviera aliento, pero me contuve.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, y por una de esas casualidades de la vida, me acordé de Hotaru, no habían señales de vida de ella. Me lo esperaba, no tenía ninguna razón especial para venir, yo no cuento…

Cuando dieron las siete, como soy el capitán, dije con mucho nerviosismo que se acababa el entrenamiento. Me fui volando a las duchas para que no se fuera antes que yo, apenas me lavé para ser el primero que estuviera listo, para no dejar que se me escapara. Al terminar, me di cuenta que en el vestidor estaban todos menos Hanamichi, así que me puse a buscarlo.

Unos niños de primero me dijeron que después de la práctica, se puso a practicar unos tiros y que además había alguien que lo estaba esperando.

Corrí hasta el gimnasio para ver si él estaba allí, pero ya estaba vacío, para variar, el muy tonto se le olvidó cerrarlo; lo voy a hacer yo, pero de eso me encargaré después. Volví a los vestidores y me dijeron que no había aparecido.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi torpe?

Salí para buscarlo y vi de reojo, en un rincón de la escuela, una cabeza roja conversando con alguien… pude observar que la persona que lo acompañaba era una mujer… Me puse a espiarlos para oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero no podía verlos muy bien.

- ¿Ya creíste que ya no vendría? – le dijo ella acariciándole con un dedo el rostro, obteniendo un sonrojo de él como respuesta.

Esa voz me era conocida, pero no creí que fuera… No, no puede ser.

- A este talentoso no le falla nadie y tú no serías la excepción, preciosa – le contestó Hana muy sensualmente, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara por su voz.

Luego estallé de los celos al ver que empezaron a besarse. Primero fueron besos simples, que cada vez se volvían más apasionados, comprobando que la lengua de ella se había entrometido completamente en su boca. Estaban tan distraídos, que decidí acercarme, hasta ver claramente quien era ella… Al hacerlo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos y, por raro que suene, sentía que tenía algo clavado en el pecho.

Me di cuenta que él nunca me amaría como yo lo amo a él…

Y ratifiqué que ella sí tenía una razón más importante que venir a verme jugar con el estúpido balón anaranjado…

_Hotaru Rukawa había escogido su próxima presa… y ésa era Hanamichi Sakuragi._

* * *

**¡Vaya triángulo amoroso que he formado!. Y sé que más de alguien debe pensar que una persona como Hotaru es irreal, pero no es tan así. Cada es más común ver que algunas mujeres, para sentirse jóvenes, salen con muchachitos y no asumen su verdadera edad. Espero que les haya gustado y verán si nuestro amado Kaede podrá conquistar el amor de Hanamichi…**

**Un abrazo y un besito… Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Jajajajaja, que bueno que encuentres original la historia, espero que te guste, porque Hotaru es como dicen, una vieja verde.

**Inuyashaluchi:** Bueno preciosa, ya nos conocemos, creo que ya has dejado reviews en otro fic mío (Coincidencias), así que me da gusto que también te guste éste y que me sigas leyendo… Un beso.

**Khira:** Bueno, como quería leer Lágrimas de Hielo II, tenía que leer la I (obvio). Y a medida que la leía pensaba que casi todos los fics, tratan los problemas familiares de Ru (que se muere toda la familia, que lo abandonan, que le pegan, que lo violan, que lo odian, que le dejan la media herencia, etc), y seguí pensando que lo único que falta es que… Y bueno, en cuanto a la familia de Rukawa, prácticamente es lo único que falta… Que la madre se metiera con Hanamichi. Bueno espero que te siga gustando esta historia… Un beso y cuídate… Y muchas gracias por el consejo…

**Ran-k:** Ay guapísima, cuando leí tu review, me asusté mucho… Cuando las personas te dicen esas cosas, eso significa que esperan mucho de ti y que no puedes defraudarlos en la continuación, además fue un halago que me dijeras que está bien redactado, siendo que eso no es mi fuerte. Espero que no te haya decepcionado… Un besito.

**Mashou No Tenshi:** Tuviste que esperar, la vida en la selva universitaria es muy complicada y no se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para continuarla. Espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho.

**Io a lo anónimo:** No sé a quien le dijiste pedófila, si ami mente retorcida o a la madre de Ru… Pero no te preocupes, mi Kaede precioso se encargará de que esa vieja no se quede con Hana, jejejeje.


	3. The meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Las lágrimas me corrían mientras corría a toda velocidad, no me imaginé nunca que mi madre pudiera llegar tan lejos. Ya sabía que hace algún tiempo atrás andaba con muchachos más jóvenes que ella, incluso algunos de mi edad y eso a mí me no me importaba en lo más mínimo; pero por qué él, justamente él.

En el camino me tropecé con varias personas, por primera vez en mi vida que pedía tantas veces disculpas¡y claro, ninguno de ellos tenía culpa de mi dolor… Cuando llegué a casa, cerré la puerta y me puse a llorar como un loco, mis gritos eran sofocados, pero necesitaba desahogarme ¿qué iba a hacer? Nada, total Hotaru casi nunca trae a sus amantes y mucho menos a un chiquillo de preparatoria.

Cuando me sentí mejor, subí a la habitación para ver un partido de la NBA y además estaban jugando los Chicago; eso siempre me hace sentir mejor, pero para mi puta suerte, Dennis Rodman se había teñido el cabello rojo y me acordaba de todo otra vez, así que a los cinco minutos apagué el televisor y me eché a dormir.

No sé cómo pero logré quedarme dormido, aunque soñé mil estupideces y la peor de todas es que le estaba diciendo a Hanamichi… _papá_… ¡ANTES MUERTO!

Sentí la puerta abrir y era obvio que era Hotaru, sin embargo estaba conversando con alguien… Mi espalda empezó a sudar frío de sólo imaginarme que eran ellos y bajé las escaleras dubitativamente. Cuando vi una cabeza roja sentí pánico ¿qué hacía en mi casa, y la otra pregunta que se me había acabado de formular era como se habían conocido, reconozco que fue muy torpe de mi parte no habérmela hecho antes, pero si estuviesen en mi lugar ¿se la hubieran formulado antes? Lo dudo y mucho.

Cuando llegué al living, me lo encontré y estaba él solo, mientras que Hotaru preparaba la cena. Lo miré con odio. Él, por el contrario me devuelve con una mirada muy amistosa, lo cual, casi quedo derretido; y perdonen que sea falto de voluntad, pero ese pelirrojo es mi debilidad.

- Hola, zo… digo Rukawa – me saluda amablemente.

Fue entonces cuando vuelvo de mi estado de "estar en las nubes" para darme cuenta que es un maldito cínico y fue entonces cuando lo agarro de la chaqueta amenazante.

- No me trates bien por ella, tarado – se le dice en una forma muy amenazante.

- Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer, sí estoy en la casa de tu madre, zorro apestoso- me contestó en el mismo tono.

Lo solté. Empecé sentir terror¿la razón? Era muy simple, como les había dicho, Hotaru jamás me había presentado como su hijo sino supuestamente, era su hermano…

¡Qué, eso no es cierto, dentro de mis posibles respuestas sólo me cabe una posibilidad y eso me aterra… que, tal vez, se haya enamorado de Hanamichi.

Ahora sí que maldigo mi suerte… si supieran las estúpidas chiquillas de pompones, que juran que tengo todo en la vida, que no he tenido suerte con el amor (en todo sentido), se mueren… Si es que no les da un infarto primero al saber que amo a un hombre.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, lo miro con cara de bobo, mientras que éste le mira el trasero a Hotaru de reojo, ya que donde está sentado, se puede ver perfectamente la cocina.

Estoy celoso ¿y qué? Tengo que sacarlo de lo que está haciendo.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – le pregunto y me mata de la curiosidad saberlo.

- ¿Quién? – me pregunta después del saltito que pegó del puro susto.

- Mi mamá y tú¿quién más, torpe? – le contesté.

- ¿A QUIEN Le dices torpe, zorro mugroso? – empezó a gritarme hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba parado.

- ¿Me contarás o no? – se lo pregunté con una frialdad que me sorprendí a mí mismo.

Él comenzó a contar… Resulta que hace más o menos un mes Hotaru fue hacer compras en el barrio alto de Kanagawa, comprándose unas joyas. Unos tipos la siguieron para ser asaltada y la acorralaron.

Él pasaba de casualidad porque tenía que ver a su tío para que le pasara algún dinero de su fideicomiso, que le habían dejado de herencia sus padres (maldito estúpido, mientras vive en la riqueza, su sobrino vive apenas), fue entonces cuando la vio. Al parecer, como Hotaru es atractiva también trataron de aprovecharse de ella y fue cuando Hanamichi intervino, les dio una golpiza a todos.

Hotaru para pagarle su amabilidad lo invitó a cenar… Hace dos semanas, se encontraron por casualidad y él, no sé con qué dinero, le devolvió la invitación. Ahí supo que yo era su hijo y casi se calló de espalda.

- Parece que a ti no te favoreció la genética – bromeaba – con una mamá tan linda, jajajajaja.

- Idiota – se lo merecía, si para mi desgracia, era casi igual a Hotaru.

- Bueno, déjame decirte que deberías tenerme más respeto – me dijo serio – porque ahora… soy la pareja de tu madre y estoy enamorado de ella.

Me congelé, me lo dijo sin anestesia y aunque ya lo sabía, no estaba preparado para oírlo de su propia boca. La consecuencia era más que obvia, igual reaccionarían un hijo al ver que su madre andaba con un tipo de su edad o un chico celoso, viendo que estaba perdiendo lo que ama. Me puse a gritarle.

- ¡Estúpido mono pelirrojo, no ves que es mi madre! – lo hice con furia – eres un cínico, me tratas amable sólo por ella.

- Que sea tu madre¿qué tiene? – me la devuelve – además sería una buena oportunidad para ser amigos – añade.

Con esa respuesta le propino un derechazo que se cae encima del sillón, dándolo vuelta. Cuando Hotaru llegó, atraída por el fuerte ruido, vio con espanto lo que estaba pasando. Me di cuenta que ya no valía la pena seguir con este asunto, así que preferí subir a la habitación, no sin antes dirigirme a Hotaru para decirle lo que pensaba.

- Eres una maldita zorra – se lo dije con todo el odio de mi alma.

Me costó una cachetada, pero sentía que no estaba de más decírselo. No le dije nada más y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Mientras subía, sólo logré escucharle a Hotaru _"no te preocupes cariño, ya lo entenderá"_ ¡qué cursi!

A pesar que no eran más de las ocho, me acosté en la cama sólo con mis boxers, dejando toda la ropa tirada. Ahora sí que no podía dormir por más que trataba, es que se me revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en que andaban esos dos. Me los imaginaba besándose, abrazándose y cosas peores… Pero jamás que lo iba meter en su cama, si aún era un menor de edad.

Pero si el día había empezado mal, tenía que terminar peor…

Los empecé a oír gemir sin control, ni siquiera por respeto a mi persona.

Efectivamente lo había metido en su cama, la muy zorra. No me quedaba otra alternativa que llorar y me preguntaba por enésima vez por qué a mí, me sentía desorientado, sin saber que hacer.

Ardía de los celos, nunca en mi vida había pensado tanto en esa palabra como hoy, que no hubiese dado por estar en el lugar de Hotaru, ser yo quien ocupara los pensamientos, los sueños y las envestidas del pelirrojo…

Llegado un momento, sólo oí mi suspiro… Al fin terminaron.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y casi me había decidido quedarme en casa, cuando al fin, un ser divino se acordó de mí… Reflexioné algo muy importante, que no debería quedarme en casa, por ningún motivo, no le daría el gusto a ninguno de los dos… Por algo soy el hijo de Hotaru, aunque sea por esta vez… Si ella pudo conquistar a Hanamichi, yo también lo haré.

_Yo lucharé por él…_

* * *

**Jejeje, me he demorado un poco, jejejeje… matenme a machetes si quieren… **

**En cuanto a la historia, ya se armó todo y al fin mi Kaede decidió jugárselas por Hanamichi ¿lo logrará¿cómo? Espero que me sigan leyendo y que no se les olvide dejar sus valiosísimos reviews.**

**Un abrazo y un besito**

**Paulyta. **

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Elena: **Bueno de vieja verde, ufff (suspiro), al parecer a la madre de Ru le gustan las manzanitas bien verdes. Jejeje, espero algún día ver a Kaede con pompones y faldita, me daría un ataque de risa.

**nihonko:** Que bueno que te encante el fic, mil perdones por la paciencia que tuviste que pasar. Bueno a mi también me pasó lo mismo con Ru, al principio me caía pésimo, pero creo que su pareja ideal es Hana y no hay otra. Cuídate y mil besos.

**Marion Mayfair:** Bueno, bueno, como dice el dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla", por algo Kaede le gusta Hanita, jejejejejejeje. Creo que la peor tortura de Kaede no es lo de su mami sino los de la falda y los pompones, bueno eso sí es tortura, jejeje. Nos vemos por msn.


	4. Living with me

**Chapter 3: Living with me **

Me dolía la cabeza… Para alguien como yo estar toda la noche en vela es bastante agotador. Me fui al baño para borrar todos los rastros de lágrimas que hay en mi cara (prefiero morirme antes que las vea alguien) y luego bajé las escaleras buscando una aspirina, estaba reventado de tanto pensar…

Pensar qué iba a hacer…

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Hanamichi no le gustan los hombres y conquistarlo no sería una tarea fácil. No he visto nada que me pudiera indicar que me dijera que mi pelirrojo se sienta atraído por los chicos ni mucho menos que le atraiga mi persona.

Siento miedo por eso, más que nada, miedo al rechazo…

_"Entonces¿dónde quedó ese Kaede Rukawa que no le tiene miedo a los desafíos?" _

Me respondo… es fácil esforzarte por algo que depende sólo de ti, mas no lo es así cuando dependes de la voluntad y los sentimientos de otra persona ¡es tan bello y horrible a la vez sentirte dependiente de otra persona!

Pero eso ya no importa… después de todo, soy un luchador…

Termino de bajar las escaleras, estoy filosofando más de la cuenta ¿qué me hiciste?

"…"

Y ahí los vi, jugueteando como si no hubiera nadie más presente. Que luche por él no significa que esto no me duela ni sienta celos. Luego se dan cuenta que yo estoy allí, él sólo me está mirando con cara de incertidumbre y hacia abajo; obvio, recién me doy cuenta que sólo ando en boxers. Me alegro que al menos, le llamé la atención.

_"Un momento… si los dos somos hombres, nos hemos visto desnudos y… Nah, ilusiones de un tarado enamorado…" _

Me siento a la mesa sin decir ni media palabra, Hotaru me ataja.

- Cariño – comienza a hablar algo dubitativa – espero que apruebes la relación de Hana y yo – "Hana ¿qué se cree?" y no me doy cuenta que continúa – sé que es algo distinto pero…

No la dejé hablar, se me ocurrió algo, es riesgoso…

… pero creo que no había otra alternativa.

- Está bien, yo entiendo – les dije tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de ambos – espero que me disculpes Sakuragi por lo de anoche, no volverá a pasar – me dirijo hacia él.

- De… de acuer…do – me dice casi con la mandíbula en el suelo.

- Pero creo que lo más justo es que Sakuragi se venga a vivir con nosotros – miro a Hotaru muy seriamente.

- Zorrito, estás loco.

- ¿Vives con alguien más? – pregunté.

Me miró y me señaló que no.

- ¿Para qué estás solo cuando puedes venirte a vivir con Hotaru? – pregunto – En serio, no los molestaré.

- Pero…

- Entonces decidido, te vienes – le sentencié al pelirrojo - ¿no hay problema, Hotaru? – le pregunto.

- No, encantada – me dijo la muy perra, pero cayó en la trampa.

Sé que la mayoría me dirá que estoy enfermo o loco para meterlo en la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho, de la 'zorra' pero, en realidad no es tan así. La conozco lo suficiente para decirles con la certeza que es la única forma de levantármelo, sólo hay que esperar.

Ya lo verán…

Y fue así como Hanamichi se fue a vivir a nuestra casa. Si les dijera que aguanté perfectamente a que mi "madre" lo tocara con toda la confianza del mundo, se equivocan; ninguno de los dos es muy recatado en ese sentido. Muchas veces tuve que fingir yendo al baño, cuando la verdad se me partía el alma del dolor y lo único que quería era llorar. Tenía el perfecto conocimiento que eso iba a pasar y que esos eran los sacrificios.

Pero no todo fueron penas, todo también tenía sus ventajas. Ir todos los días con él a la preparatoria era fabuloso, sin embargo, no fue fácil comunicarnos. Dos años de peleas no se iban a ir a la basura así como así… Pero si no fuera por eso, él no sabría que existo y como dicen por ahí 'es mejor el odio que la indiferencia'.

Menos mal que Hotaru se tragó todo lo que le dije y comenzó a ayudarme con esto de 'amigarme con el pelirrojo', no sabe que lo único que quiero es levantárselo y que me haga suyo.

Los días pasaban y los torpes, los tarados, los zorros apestosos eran el pan de cada día, pero cada vez eran más amistosos.

Luego lo invité a salir para 'fraternizar'. Así que salíamos todos los fin de semana, y comenzamos a conocernos. No tenía idea que usaba lentes de contacto o que lo habían rechazado tantas chicas; malditas estúpidas, qué no daría por una oportunidad o por un beso. El se sorprendió cuando le conté la historia de mi vida, que era solitaria, que mi papá se volvió a casar, etc…bueno, le oculté algunas cosas de Hotaru, no iba a hablar mal de ella… que se dé cuenta solo, es parte de la estrategia.

Increíblemente, nuestra relación comenzó a mejorar bastante, a veces salíamos los tres con Hotaru. Me encantaba cuando la gente le decía 'que son guapos sus dos hijos' o que 'su hijo y su amigo son ', no sabía que cara poner para aclararlo.

Y no lo hacía…

Al pelirrojo no les molestaba de primer momento. Era obvio que no era fácil decir que tu pareja te dobla la edad. Tampoco él le había dicho a su ejército la relación que tenía, pero igualmente les era muy sospechoso el hecho que pasara mucho del tiempo conmigo.

Y ahora sólo tenía que esperar…

Por mucho que le guste el pelirrojo, mucho tiempo sin juerga le haría mal para la salud.

Así pasó… un día, Hotaru le dijo al pelirrojo que tenía que irse de viaje de trabajo. Esa no se la cree ni ella. Se despidieron con un beso, de esos que hasta los cursis vomitarían de lo empalagoso que era.

Y…

Quedamos solos…

Todo un fin de semana…

Si fuera como él, pegaría saltitos hasta que me golpeara con algo y cayera semi inconsciente. Pero es mejor guardar las ansias con uno, para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. Por otro lado, como ya les dije, creo que Hotaru salió de farra, no aguantaría mucho tiempo jugando a ser la "mujer perfecta", aunque al menos mis sacrificios no han sido en vano.

Oh, oh…

Ahora que lo pienso, no me he hecho la pregunta…

¿Cómo conquisto a un heterosexual?

Ya les había mencionado que no sería fácil... Eso es fácil decirlo; pero de ahí a saber cómo hacerlo, ni me lo pregunten, no tengo idea.

Ahhh, y ahora estoy angustiado, está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí. Justo ahora que mis ánimos están arriba, hay algo que me los pone abajo, eso es algo no muy común en mí.

Debe ser este torpe pelirrojo que me tiene tan alborotado…

Estoy triste y el hecho de que esté nublado y con la amenaza de llover, no me está ayudando a sentirme mucho mejor. Además ya casi son las once y no quiero que mi pelirrojo me diga que la extraña, sería la quinta vez que me lo dijera y si me lo dice una vez más, creo que le volaré la cara.

Menos mal que lo amo, pero para qué estamos con cosas, es un torpe…

Me acuesto, para variar tengo mucho sueño… ¡Maldita sea! Vamos a empezar con los truenos y los relámpagos. Los odio, con los ruidos, no me dejan dormir.

Y hablando de ruidos, Hanamichi está golpeando la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto antes de abrir en un tono muy poco amable que digamos por razones obvias.

En vez de oír el típico 'ay, zorro apestoso, bla bla bla', está bastante asustado y algo sonrojado.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

- Es que ehhh…. es que – apenas podía modular con tantos balbuceos y con un rojo en su pelo que competía con su cabello.

Yo sólo levantaba una ceja, mi torpe no es siempre así, y eso me hacía sentir extraño.

De repente, se oye un relámpago. Casi como reflejo, Hanamichi me abraza temblando de miedo, al parecer, le teme a los truenos.

Y ahora… no puedo ver nada…

Genial… se cortó la luz… y no sé si ponerme contento o triste por ello…

¡Mataría por besarlo en la oscuridad! Y él, se está aferrando a mí, como un niño; al parecer, Hotaru aún no se ha robado su inocencia y eso me alegra, de lo contrario, Hanamichi no sería Hanamichi.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – me pregunta casi en un susurro.

No sé si adorar u odiar más dichos truenos porque, de lo que estoy seguro, es que no dormiré nada por esta noche.

- No, me gusta dormir solo – lo digo parcamente, no quiero que su presencia en mi cama me haga más daño.

- Por favor – me lo dice suplicando.

_"Si seré idiota¿lo quieres conquistar o no, Kaede?" _

- Está bien.

Antes que terminara, ya estaba acostado en mi cama, llamándome que me acostara con él. Este chico está loco y, sin darme cuenta, estoy sonriendo, puesto que a pesar de todo no ha cambiado; menos mal que no puede verme.

Me acuesto y empezamos a dormir. Creo que ha pasado media hora, además ha parado de llover y podría dormir si no fuera por este pequeño gran 'estorbito'. Me rió por eso, no me la creo ni yo, porque ahora la luna está reflejando su rostro, y me parece muy hermoso; estoy pasando mis mano por su cabello y por su rostro, que sólo por esta noche los he alquilado…

_"Haber Kaede, espera un poquito, empieza a parar porque estás comenzando a sentir algo extraño en tu cuerpo y eso no está bien. Pero por otro lado, estás locamente tentado por esos labios que te llaman para ser tocados, para sentirlos tuyos. Has estado tantas noches deseándolo, que ahora lo tienes al frente tuyo". _

Aunque creo que me gustaría más que él me lo diera con sus cinco sentidos bien despiertos.

Pero sólo es un beso…

Uno…

Ya me estoy acercándome, y no me estoy dando cuenta, pero lo quiero, lo deseo. Sé que no está bien, pero mi corazón dice lo contrario y no puedo frenando. En este momento, estoy rozando mis labios con los suyos y comienzo a besar la comisura de sus labios, los estoy masajeando muy lentamente y no quiero parar por nada; aunque sería fatal si lo despierto, aún así, lo sigo haciendo.

Al parecer, estoy frenando mis pasiones y me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo, ya que Hanamichi está a mi total disposición. Y no es nada fácil tamoco, cuando lo único que me molesta para verlo desnudo y para yo estarlo son los boxers, que los tenemos como única prenda para dormir.

Sigo besando suavemente sus labios pero con determinación…

Al terminar, le acarició la cara nuevamente. Con la yema de mis dedos, repaso algunas líneas de su rostro y miro como está durmiendo mi torpe, creo que mañana será un lindo día.

_Lo que yo no sabía es que siempre estuvo despierto… _

* * *

**¡Holas! Más de alguien debe estar haciendo una protesta por la falta de actualización. Quiero pedir mil disculpas por lo que hecho, es una falta de respeto para los lectores que la esperan pacientemente. Ahora que salí de vacaciones, no tengo ninguna excusa para no seguir la historia.**

**Con respecto al fic, bueno Rukawa se puso a la guerra, no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su do'aho tan fácilmente. Aunque creo que se pasó de osado, está bien que el destino te dé una mano pero tampoco hay que tomarse el codo, jejejeje, este zorrito sí que nos salió pervertido ¿cómo reaccionará Hana?**

**Bueno, espero que pasen una feliz navidad y el mayor abrazo para año nuevo…**

**Un besito para todos…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena:** ¡Hana vestido de SSC! Ahora sí que llegó el fin del mundo, qué asco. Sí, pobre zorrito, al parecer, ése no era su día, pero es el zorro y por no sólo por la apariencia es así, jejejeje. Un besito.

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Lo siento mucho, creo que con éste también me demoré, por la sobrecarga académica. Pero ahora estoy en vacaciones y me voy a demorar mucho menos. La madre ya se pasa, pero sí algo no heredó el zorrito, es su falta de neuronas… Espero que continúes leyéndola, besos.

**Khira:** Me alegra mucho que alguien tan talentoso como tú le guste mi trabajo (me voy a sonrojar)… Y bueno, en lo personal, me gusta más el lemon HanaRu que el RuHana por una cuestión de que Ru es más bajo, pero no me cierro (ya hice un lemon RuHana). Pero como te comenté, no todos serán RuHana, ya lo verás… Un abrazo y un besito.

**pau-chan:** Yo también amo a Hana-chan, es muy tierno, espero que te guste este capítulo en donde es más tierno que en los anteriores… Cuídate mucho.

**Marion Mayfair: **Y bien helado, pero Ru lo dice irónicamente, puesto que es lo que menos quiere (y yo también, jajajajaja). Yo también la odio, por lo menos aquí el matricidio no se vería tan mal, jejejeje. Ahora al zorro le tocó difícil pero no imposible, por lo menos empezó a dar marcha a su plan; pero acaba de dar un pequeño tropiezo ¿o no?


End file.
